What A Wonderful Dimension
by meowwstache
Summary: Ayane, a new person moves into Gravity falls. As she meets Dipper and Mabel, she learns about Bill Cipher. Between Dipper, Ayane and Bill, they knew something interesting would happen. Rated T because I might put something in forgetting it's not for kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooooooooooo my fellow readers! Welcome to a new story, probably better than my other stories but still.**

 **My name's audrey and you're watching the Disney Channel!**

 **Sorry I had to do it.**

 **Anyways, have fun and please enjoy!**

 _ **Ayane's POV-**_

Planet. Moon. Star. Constellation.

My parents would call me these nicknames. We've always loved space, my family and I. Especially me, I had a thing for all these aliens and weird mysterious things. It scared me, the unknown. But there's always something attracting me to it.

My dad was an astronomer and my mom, just a housewife. I had two siblings, an older sister and a smaller brother. Althea and Atticus, that's their names. We were usually called 'The A Team', seeing as our names start with the letter 'A'.

It was summer when I had to go visit my dad's friend, Stanford Pines. Not really a 'visit' if you ask me, more of a.. How would you say it? A stayover. If thats a thing.

Only I could go as my sister had to continue in her studies and I couldn't take care of my smaller brother, so it was only me, the middle child of the family.

I wasn't elated, nor was I unenthusiastic about going, it was more of a neutral feeling. My dad said that Mr Pines had two children staying over as well, and they were the same age as me. It was great, knowing I could talk to someone my age.

I woke up early to prepare to go to _Gravity Falls._

It was 8 am and I was already out of the bathroom, all clean. I walked to the dining table, only to find a stack of pancakes on my plate. I couldn't find my mom, nor my dad so I just decided to shout out 'Thank you!' really loudly so at least my mom could hear my appreciation.

I gobbled the pancakes and placed my dirty dishes in the sink. I walked back to my room to double check if I had anything. Clothes, phone, earphones, computer, etc.

 _ **Time Skip-**_

"Bye guys! Don't worry, I'll message you, I'll call you and we'll see each other at the end of summer! I love you guys!" I waved back to my family as I boarded the bus. I turned back to climb up the stairs but my dad stopped me. "Don't stop dreaming," he said and turned back. I smiled and continued to climb up the stairs.

I waved back until the bus started to move. I stopped waving and looked to my phone to play some music. _All Star._ **(A/N: i'm just kidding)**

I laid back on the headrest as I listened to twenty one pilots. I took a nap because it was going to be a long ride.

"We don't believe what's on TV"

I woke up, hearing those lyrics first. I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn before looking outside the window.

 _Gravity Falls_

I sighed. Here I am, at Gravity Falls. I left the bus and tried to find a place called the 'Mystery Shack'. I tried. Attempted. But to no avail, what terrible things have I done to have my bad sense of direction that was bestowed upon me?

"Aargh," I groaned as I tripped over a rock. I hissed in pain as I stood back up and dusted myself off. My knee was bleeding so that's something to be happy about.

After analaysing the map very carefully, (and by that I mean running around the area to find something to help me and my lost soul) I managed to find a path that lead directly to the Mystery Shack.

A path where there were signs like 'Mystery Shack this way!' and other pretty obvious signs. I lagged my luggage behind me as I tried to ignore the stinging pain on my knee. I tried.

I finally arrived on the Mystery Shack doorstep. I ruffled my short hair (I have a pixie haircut) to get rid of any leaves that may have possibly found its way to my hair. I let out a sigh before knocking on the door.

 **Alright that's it for this chapter! I'm sorry it seems a bit short but it's the first chapter! Also, it's 4:41 am here so**

 **Alright that's all for now, kids! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to a new chapter, my dear friends. I hope you have all had a remarkable day. Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ayane's POV-**

The door swung open to reveal an old man in a tuxedo. He had a red fez on his head. Quite a strange combination of clothes, might I add, as there was an eye patch added to the peculiar combination. "Ah! A new customer! Come in, come in!" he ushered me in. I raised my eyebrow before stepping inside the Mystery Shack.

"I'm actually not a customer, I'm Ayane, and I do believe I am supposed to stay here for the summer?" I clarified, just in case. "You are Mr. Pines, correct?" I asked, making sure I was in the correct place. "Oh, not a customer I see. Well, welcome to the Mystery Shack! And yes, I am Mr. Pines but you could call me Grunkle Stan, the kids here in the shack call me that. You should go settle down, your room is with the kids, I'll be here if you need anything." he said as he ruffled my hair.

I smiled, "Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" I walked up and followed the directions to the room I was supposed to go through. I was quite surprised, my dad said Grunkle Stan was usually a cranky person, but that is not the case, apparently.

I knocked on the door in front of me three times. After that, I heard quick footsteps getting louder and louder until the door finally opened, "Yes?" a girl answered. "Hi, I'm-"

"Oh. My. Goodness! You must be Ayane! I'm Mabel! You're so pretty! Ahh! A new girlfriend!" she squealed. I was a bit surprised by her sudden outburst. I chuckled nervously, "Yeah, that's me!" I grinned.

"Let me help you with your stuff," she said as she grabbed my luggage. She struggled with the luggage, I stepped forward to help her but she refused immediately. "You must be tired! Here, I'll get Dipper to help me," she said as she called for 'Dipper'.

"Dipper!" She screamed, "Help me with Ayane's stuff!" I heard footsteps behind me and a sudden impact on my back. I fell forward on my face.

"Ah crap! I'm so sorry, uh.. Ayane?" he apologized. "It's completely fine! And yes, it's Ayane," I reassured him as I got up, he helped me and then Mabel with the stuff. When I finally settled down, I asked them, "So, what's the interesting news here at Gravity Falls?".

"Usually there's nothing interesting going on," Dipper lied. The secrets of Gravity Falls have scared away many people, and he didn't want to scare you as well. "Dipstick isn't ther-" Mabel was cut off as Dipper stomped on her foot. I shrugged it off, I knew they were hiding something, judging by their behavior. I'm really curious about it but if they're not comfortable enough with me to tell me, then so be it.

"Hey, Ayane. Did you notice that there's a cut on your knee?" Mabel asked. "Hm? Oh yeah, I fell on the way here so," I said, Dipper suddenly stood up and walked out of the room. "I think he's getting a band-aid," Mabel laughed. I giggled, what a peculiar person, running off without uttering a word. He soon came back with a band-aid. "Here you go," he smiled and handed me the item.

I took it and gave my thanks, plastering it on my knee.

"Hey, I'm quite hungry. Do you happen to have some food or a diner around here?" I asked, picking up my sling pack and stuffing my wallet and phone inside. "Yeah, actually there is!" Dipper smiled. "TO THE DINER!" Mabel exclaimed, grabbing both Dipper and my hand and pulling us down the stairs. "Grunkle Stan! We'll be at the Diner! See ya!" she shouted and then exited the shack with us following closely behind.

"Alright! Come back home before 9 or else!" he shouted back, from someplace in the house. We all hummed in response and started running towards the Diner.

 **Time Skip-**

"Woah, this place is pretty comfy," I said, sitting in the booth. "It is! There's food and everything!" Mabel said, showing me around. "Isn't that the purpose of a diner?" Dipper said, chuckling at Mabel. Mabel just ignored Dipper and sat next to me while Dipper sat across from us. A woman with gray hair and.. One closed eye walked up to us with a notepad and pencil in hand. I assume she's the waitress.

"And what can I get for you?" She inquired. "I'll get some pancakes!" Mabel roared. Dipper and I shared confused looks as the waitress wrote it down. "Mabel, isn't it evening already, why would you want pancakes?" I looked at the clock on the wall. "Yeah Mabel, why?" Dipper asked.

"It's always time for pancakes? What are you? Silly?" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm not 'Silly', Mabel. I'm Dipper," Dipper joked and started to guffaw at his own joke. I started to giggle and Mabel started to laugh as well. "Oh, oh my goodness, you got me, Dipper," Mabel said as she thumped the table repeatedly with her fist.

I realised the waitress was still there and knowing it would be rude to keep her waiting, I ordered pancakes too, afterall, when isn't it time for pancakes? Dipper cleared his throat and ordered his own assortment of pancakes too, agreeing with Mabel and I. As we ate our pancakes, we laughed and laughed and got to know each other.

"So, Ayane. What are your hobbies?" Dipper asked, stuffing his face with more pancakes. "I have far too much," I chuckled and continued to eat. "Don't worry, we've got time. After all, it's just 6 o' clock!" Mabel said, drinking the maple syrup. I have to remind myself to call her 'Mapel' next time. "Well, I play two instruments, the ukulele and guitar. I have a passion for books and writing, as well as exploring. I draw a lot too, and I possibly might have an obsession with music." I told them.

"Really? I like reading books too!" Dipper exclaimed, getting excited. "And I like singing and dancing!" Mabel said, her eyes lighting up. "We also really like exploring!" Dipper mentioned. "Oh, then we'll be great friends!" I said, grinning. As we ate, we exchanged more information about ourselves. I pulled out my wallet to pay for my food.

"Oh no! We'll pay, our treat." Mabel cried, pushing my hands down as I prepped to pay. "Are you sure?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. "Very sure, after all, it is your first day here." Dipper said, paying for the food. "Alright, I guess," I mumbled and watched them pay for it.

As we exited the diner, we laughed more and more about jokes and everything, making our way to the shack. As we walked up to our bedroom, we lied down on the floor. "Well that walk was exhausting," I said, panting. "We really need to exercise," Dipper said as he got up. "Exercise? What's that?" Mabel asked, giggling. "I do agree, what is 'exercise'? How do you use it?" I asked, playing along with Mabel.

Dipper laughed, "Oh come on guys," he said. "We're joking, you got us." Mabel got up from the floor. After joking and everything, I realised one small bit. "Hey, how am I going to sleep?" I asked, completely forgetting about a bed. "Oh, don't worry, I've got a sleeping bag, hold up, I'll get it." Dipper walked down the stairs and came back up with a blue sleeping bag.

I gratefully received it and placed it down. We all showered and headed straight to bed, ready for the next day.

 **A/N: Alright, that's the end of this chapter! Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I wrote a longer chapter than usual, so please enjoy it. Anyways, that's everything for now! Bye kids!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter. I hope you've all had a marvelous day. Thank you for favoriting this story and following it! It's deeply appreciated, thank you very much! Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Ayane's POV-**

I shut my eyes and went to bed, and after a while, I finally opened my eyes. However, this wasn't the usual attic, it was a void. An empty void, everything was grayscale. Usually, my dreams would be detailed, and I would go through it slowly, but fast. It doesn't make sense, but dreams aren't supposed to make sense.

I can remember what I'm doing, and I'm aware of what I'm doing. I could move my hands at my own will, so I can only assume that I'm lucid dreaming. As I walked around the seemingly empty void, I conjured fire from my hands and started throwing them everywhere. "Oh, how I wish I could have powers, lucid dreaming seems to be the only way to use my so called 'powers'," I sighed, throwing fireballs everywhere, and then putting them out with water.

I float up from the ground and start flying around. "What a shame, I wish I could lucid dream all the time," I sighed once again, my eyes falling upon the gray colours.

"Well, well, well," a voice boomed. I turned around as quick as lightning, looking around. My breathing quickened as I panicked, what could possibly be in my dream? A yellow triangle materialized out of nowhere. I screamed and backed away. I was at a loss for words, so I kept running away from whatever the heck this thing is.

"You can't run from me!" the triangle shouted. I was so frightened, I couldn't even stop to think about using my 'powers' to get away from this triangle. I looked back to find the triangle right behind me, my eyes widened and I ran even faster towards where ever.

"Honestly, you meatsacks are so dumb! Stop running or I'll rip your eyeballs out!" he yelled. I felt my heart drop to my knees and immediately stopped running. I gulped and turned around, taking a step back as he edged closer to me.

"That's so much better, geez, you humans have no manners whatsoever, how about shaking my hand first?" the triangle put out his hand for me to shake. I shook my head slightly, panicking even more as his hand started to conjure blue flames.

My chest went up and down. My face was pale and my hands were shaking. I didn't know why I was so scared, I was only dreaming for goodness' sake!

"Incorrect!" the triangle stated, placing his stick-like arms on his triangle waist. "This may be a dream, but I do assure you, this is real." he chuckled. "Get a-away from me, you entity!" I stuttered loudly, backing away even more. Sure, I was very interested in the paranormal, but actually being encountered by an entity is something I wasn't prepared for. Especially a talking, well-dressed triangle. I swallowed my fears and stopped walking backward.

"Who are you? What d-do you want?" I asked. I could not stop my stuttering, oh how pathetic! I was visibly shaking, waiting for the entity to reply.

"That's easy, the name's Bill Cipher and I'm the all-knowing king of everything! I'm a dream demon, the best one out here, thank you very much! And all I want is a simple deal! Don't need to fret!" he cackled, frightening me more and more. "You're a very odd person, but smarter than the others here at Gravity Falls. You've simply piqued my interest, that's all. So, I feel that you're capable of doing something no other human can do." he continued, "You're going to become a half-demon, half-meatsack. That's all." he said.

"What lies! Surely you have something else up your sleeve, something that will benefit you if I make this deal," I narrowed my eyes, throwing away all my fear to one side. "Surprisingly, you can think! You are one oddity, and a rare gem hidden in dirt, might I add. Yes, this will benefit me, of course! Why would I give a pathetic, useless meatsack like you, powers like mine for nothing?" Bill cried.

"So, what would happen to you if I were to accept this deal?" I asked, anticipating for an answer. "I get to grow stronger, and finally take over Gravity Falls," he said in a nonchalant tone. A small gasp escaped my lips, there is no way I am doing that!

"You're insane! W-Why would I help you?" I stammered, fear taking over me once again. "Because," he grinned, "You can be my little assistant! Think of it, getting insane powers, being the assistant to a king, who is going to take over Gravity Falls, and soon, the whole entire world! It's a pretty good deal if you ask me," he said.

"No! You can't change my mind!" I screamed and turned the other way. "Wake up, wake up!" I pinched myself. "Reconsider it." Bill said as his voice faded away. I opened my eyes to find a beam of light shining right into my eye. I hissed in pain and immediately rolled to the side of my sleeping bag, resulting in me falling out of the bag and onto the floor. After rubbing my eyes, I looked around. Mabel and Dipper were still asleep, alright. I checked my phone, '7 am' it displayed.

I stood up, only to be greeted by a stinging pain like no other on the back of my neck. My arm immediately swung up to the back of my neck and rubbed it. After a while, the pain went away. Hm, I must have slept in an awkward position last night. Speaking of last night, that dream.. I hope he won't do anything to harm us, it's the only thing I can do, hope for something good. I made my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower.

 **A/N: Hi! So that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! If you don't really like the idea of an OC with dipper/bill then you can replace 'Ayane' with your own name! That's all for now, kids. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings! Hope everyone has had a nice day or will have a nice day! Sorry for the major delay! A few things got in the way of writing but here is the chapter now!**

 **Ayane's POV-**

Tic! Tic! Tic! I stopped brushing my teeth and looked at the source of the sound. Tic tic tic! It got even louder. I walked towards the window near me had water droplets on it. My head cocked to the side. "Rain?" I asked no one. "It's raining alright." A voice said from behind me. I jumped and moved my head forward instinctively, my head coming in contact with the glass.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head. "You okay?" the voice chuckled. Oh, I recognised that voice! It's Dipper! I laughed without looking to see who it was, after all, I knew who it was already. "You scared me, Dipper!" I chuckled. "Sorry, I can do that sometimes!" I turned around to see Dipper in his sleepwear. A Sherlock Holmes shirt and shorts. "You like Sherlock Holmes?" I asked, still rubbing my head in hopes that the pain will go away.

His eyes twinkled. "Yes! The small details and the amazing cases he solves! Do you like Sherlock Holmes?" He asked. I nodded, grinning at his enthusiasm. We laughed together and talked about the many amazing episodes of Sherlock. We laughed uncontrollably at a joke I made until tears formed at the corners of our eyes. Our laughter slowly faded until it was silence.

Not just silence. Awkward silence. Dipper sniffed slightly as if he was trying to fill up the absence of noise. I leaned against the windowsill nervously, waiting for him to talk, or at least Mabel to come crashing into the scene.

But there was no Mabel and it was just awkward silence. I tried to talk. "So are we doing anything today?" I asked. Dipper looked at me, "Oh yeah! We can go explore the town, y'know, to get you started." I nodded, "That's a good idea. When are we leaving?"

"Around 10 am? Sound good to you?" He asked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "Yeah! Sure!" I agreed. He pointed at the bathroom. "So um, I should go shower and freshen up. For the trip." He continued. "To the town." He added. "Uh yeah! Sure! Go ahead!" I smiled, waving it off.

"Alright, I'll just-" And with that, he slipped into the bathroom. I wiped my forehead, "That was kinda awkward." I muttered to myself, walking to the kitchen to eat breakfast, only to find no food. "Well, isn't that lovely?" I said, opening up the fridge. Only a few eggs! I grumbled. They need to buy groceries! I opened the cupboard above the fridge. Pancake mix? "I'll have to make do," I said, grabbing a bowl and a spoon.

After a while, I finally managed to make pancakes for everyone. "This is why I chose home management for my afterschool activities." I smiled and washed the dishes. Mabel and Dipper came down after a while after freshening up. Their eyes lit up at the sight of the pancakes! "Those look delicious! Pancake time!" Mabel shouted and immediately sat down, taking five pancakes from the stack. "Anytime is pancake time!" Dipper cheered and sat down with Mabel.

"Glad you guys enjoy it." I smiled while putting away the dishes. "It's so much better than Stancakes!" Mabel cried. "Stancakes?" I said, confused. What are stancakes? "Oh. It's a portmanteau of Stan, our grunkle and pancakes. I recommended you to not eat the Stancakes whenever Grunkle Stan makes them." Dipper said, his voice muffled with pancake bits. "Sure, I'll take that advice." I smiled and washed my hands.

"But seriously, shouldn't we be the ones making breakfast for you? It's kinda rude not us doing this instead for you." Mabel asked. "It's fine!" I said. "We'll make breakfast tomorrow!" Mabel said, Dipper nodded. I sat down and ate pancakes. Boy, I did do a great job at making these! Those afterschool activities sure paid off. I smiled at the memories I made there.

We all returned out dishes to the sink and got ready for our 'adventure' through the town. We walked outside, at least the rain was only a small drizzle. "Welcome to the Pines' Tour through Gravity Falls! Here is your library." Mabel said, holding an imaginary microphone and pointing to a dull building. "Your grocery store," Dipper stated, pointing to another building. "The Northwest Manor!" Mabel said, while Dipper just groaned at the sight of it. She pointed to a castle-like place far away on a hill.

I gasped. "Woah!" Mabel giggled and nudged me, "I know right."

After endlessly walking into stores and buildings and hours of talking about the locations of Gravity Falls, I have actually learnt a lot! There were a few mysterious and suspicious things around this place, which gave me the creeps. Such as graffiti which looked like an eye crossed out in an eerie shade of red, which reminded me of many horror movies.

I shuddered slightly because the same 'logo' could be found all over the walls of buildings and the floors and roads. It kinda scared me, was there something about Gravity Falls I should know about? We finished the 'Pines' Tour' at the same diner we visited last night. We ate more food which was not pancakes and talked. "This was a really great day guys!" I munched on my food.

"Yeah? Did you like it?" Dipper asked. I nodded, not being able to talk as the abundance of food I was chewing prevented me from doing so. "Glad you do!" Mabel said and started eating her food. I started hearing the same 'tic!' I had been hearing this morning. I looked at the window next to me. Rain! "How are we going to get home? It's raining," Dipper frowned.

"Looks like we're staying here," I said and leaned back on the cushion. I looked outside through the window. I could see the woods outside Red.

Hold on, red? You don't see the colour red in the woods. I looked closely, but I couldn't do so as raindrops covered the glass. I squinted my eyes to look closer. Was it moving? Okay, now I am weirded out. "Hey guys-" I looked at the twins, my eyes clearly showed fear and uncertainty. "HEY!" Mabel exclaimed and slammed the table with her fists. I jumped slightly. "W-What?" I asked, my heart pounding out of my ribcage. That was uncalled for!

I looked at Dipper who was sweating furiously and both of their eyes were wide. Something is definitely going on here. "Let's go home. Grunkle Stan would want us home. It's almost 9 anyway." Dipper mumbled and Mabel furiously nodded her head. She was desperately trying to get my attention. Why?

I nodded and agreed. They're right, we should get back. Grunkle Stan would be worried.

 **(A/N)- That's the end of this chapter! I graciously thank everyone for waiting for this chapter, and I hope you will all wait for the upcoming one! Thank you!**


End file.
